teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
The soldier is the 'mobile artillery' of the game, and is a powerful but slow unit that must be used carefully. Team Fortress 2 The soldier is Class 2, Offense. He carries a Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, and a Fold-out Entrenching Shovel. He wears classic American WWII clothing, and has a helmet over his head and covering his eyes, although if you use the camera to look underneath you will notice they are still animated. He has a WWII American Drill Sergeant accent. He was a soldier who attempted to enlist into WWII but was denied. undeterred, he went on a Nazi hunting rampage about Europe, earning various medals he made out of scrap metal. He stopped his rampage only after hearing about the end of the war in 1947 (the war ended in 1945). Health: 200(Medium) Attack: High Defense: Medium Speed: Medium-Low Ability: Rocket Jump (at the cost of health) The Soldier is a crucial Attacking unit in most modes and can easily handle himself in nearly any situation. He can beat the Heavy and weak classes due to their lack of health of slow speed. The Engineer can be beaten easily by the Soldier because he carries the Rocket Launcher, making it easy for him to overcome unguarded buildings from long range, and with the help of the Spy he is near unstoppable with this task. Against the Scout, Medic, Sniper and Spy he will most likely be beaten, because his low speed compared to theirs makes it easy for them to circle-strafe him and dodge his rockets. They can safely take him out from a further range than his Shotgun allows, putting him at a disadvantage. Against another Soldier, he can catch the enemy soldier by surprise to easily beat him, but if both are alert of each others position and presence, then a deadlock can occur unless they are in close range of each other, due to the long range giving them plenty of time to dodge each others rockets. they can also use their ability, rocket jumping, which entails them aiming their rocket launchers at their feet, pulling the trigger. this is slightly complex as you could also end up flying in any direction and therefore wasting health. However, this can get you into places the other team wouldn't expect the slow unwieldy soldier to be and give you an opportunity for a surprise rocket. Team Fortress Classic Health: 100 (average) Armor: 200 (heavy) Speed: Slow Weapons: Rocket Launcher, Single-Barrel Shotgun, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Crowbar Special Grenade: Nail Grenade Special Abilities: Rocket Jump The soldier in Team Fortress Classic is pretty much the same as it is now in Team Fortress 2. He is marked by his team-colored suit, armored vest, helmet, and camouflage facepaint. As a Soldier, your job is to spearhead the attack on enemy territory, using your trusty rocket launcher to take out any obstacle, big or small, that might stand in your path. A soldier's biggest concern is keeping his rocket launcher loaded. You only have four rockets to a clip, and it takes an excruciatingly long time to reload. There's nothing like running into a heavy only to find out your clip's empty and the Heavy's charging his minigun. Pressing the special skills key will immediately reload your weapon, whatever you have equipped. (which should be your launcher) The soldier also has two shotguns, single and double barreled. Why is this? The single-barreled shotgun does less damage, but fires faster, so use it for taking out weaker, faster foes (like scouts) The double-barreled shotgun does more damage, but fires slower. Use it for taking out stronger enemies when you are out of rockets or using the rocket launcher is simply out of the question. The soldier's special grenade is the Nail Grenade. When thrown, it floats up into the air, and immediately begins spraying the surrounding area with nails, much like the nailgun favored by other classes. It lasts about a minute and then shuts down. Pitch one into a confined room to soften up your enemies or throw it behind you to hamper pursuers. The soldier's only other special ability is the same as it is in Team Fortress 2: The Rocket Jump. While it isn't as special in TFC since other classes have grenades, it's still a great way to get into unexpected places. Just jump and fire your rocket launcher, and soon you'll be propelled to new heights at the cost of a chunk of your health and armor. As a Soldier, keep mobile and keep firing. Aim towards the ground below your enemy's feet to ensure that they recieve the maximum possible explosion damage from your rockets, and be careful how you rocket-jump. Just like in TF2, your rocket launcher can be key in removing Engineers and their sentries, clearing a path for your weaker, faster allies. If facing a soldier, stay moving. His rockets are slow, so keeping a bead on you will be difficult. The farther away you are, the easier it will be. Snipers will likely have the easiest time picking off the slow-moving soldier, as they will be well out of range of the Soldier's faster secondary weapons. Category:Classes